fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
BA007
Synopsis Yazmyne holds onto Caterpie with more love than anything in the world. Caterpie squirms around Yazmyne's body and she finds his fuzzy body cool. Yazmyne finds Caterpie absolutely adorable and remarks it a shame that it has to evolve. Spinarak gets jealous and pounces on Yazmyne's face, leading her to scream. Bulbasaur pulls Spinarak off Yazmyne and Dante points out the face on Spinarak's back, which determines its mood, telling Yazmyne that all Pokemon require a equal amount of attention from their trainer. Yazmyne points to Pidgey, saying that she's fine doing her own thing to which Pidgey is shown finding berries and snacking on them. Pidgey glares at Caterpie, still observing him as food and he flees behind Yazmyne. Yazmyne scans Caterpie into her Pokedex, which reads that it cannot learn any attacks other than Tackle and String Shot until it evolves. Yazmyne points her Pokedex to Weedle which gives Dante the same conclusion that she can only learn Poison Sting and String Shot. Dante says he doesn't care. The reason that he wanted Weedle is because they are easy to train and evolve; the same applies to Caterpie. '' ''Dante points out that they need to find Pokemon to battle against. However, Yazmyne already has a plan for that and tells Bulbasaur to battle Caterpie. Caterpie is eager to show his metal while Bulbasaur is rather non-plus. At Yazmyne's command, Caterpie hits Bulbasaur with Tackle, but the Grass-Type is unmoved. To make it a "battle," Yazmyne has Bulbasaur push off Caterpie with Vine Whip and the strength of it is enough to knock out Caterpie. Yazmyne is disheartened and Dante says that Yazmyne should try to battle wild Pokemon instead. When Yazmyne asks Dante what kind of Pokemon he wants to find, Dante says that he's going to find Grass-Types like Shroomish and Paras, so Weedle's Poison Sting will be super-effective. The two agree to battle together and set after wild Pokemon. '' ''Naturally, Dante experiences more success as Weedle's Poison Sting allows Weedle to poison her opponents. When Yazmyne and Caterpie battle, Spinarak interferes, wanting to show that she's strong for Yazmyne. Yazmyne pulls Spinarak aside and promises that she will battle in her very first gym battle, which elates Spinarak. Yazmyne manages to find more and more success alongside Dante and after a full day of training, their Pokemon evolve into Metapod and Kakuna respectively. The two trainers are overjoyed and the next day, they resume the training only for both Dante and Yazmyne to realize that Metapod and Kakuna are generally immobile and tend to defend with Harden. Yazmyne registers Metapod into her Pokedex and panics when she reads that Metapod evolve into Butterfree after a week, which ruins all of Yazmyne's plans of using a Butterfree for the Contest. Yazmyne then turns to Pidgey, planning to use him in the Contest. However, Pidgey is non-responsive as she sleeps after engorging on so many berries. Dante advises that Yazmyne not give up so easily. She came to the forest setting her mind to a goal and she should see through it until the end. Yazmyne agrees and says that there are still five more days until the Viridian City Contest, and she's certain she can come up with a plan someway. Meanwhile, Yazmyne turns to Metapod and asks that they keep training together. Determined not to let Yazmyne down, Metapod's eyes agree. Dante turns to his Kakuna and they don't plan to be beaten in determination. '' ''Meanwhile, Bulbasaur reveals to have been inadvertently helping Pidgey getting fat. He's been knocking down berries with Vine Whip and collecting them. What he doesn't collect is eaten by Pidgey. As Pidgey sleeps, Bulbasuar comes across a group of fellow Grass-Type Pokemon and notices that they can use Razor Leaf. Bulbasaur tries to mimic the movements on his own, but cannot. He goes to the Grass-Types and hopes to learn from them. The Grass-Types force Bulbasaur into a battle to prove his worth. Bulbasaur battles a Weepinbell and wins utilizing his vine-jumping trick. The Grass-Types welcome him and help teach Bulbasaur. During the evening, Yazmyne searches for Bulbasaur, who comes out of the woods very dirty. Dante says Bulbasaur must have been training on his own while Yazmyne is upset her Pokemon is so dirty. Yazmyne gets Bulbasaur cleaned up and expresses that she appreciates that Bulbasaur wants to train, but hopes that in the future they train together. Bulbasaur, however, isn't listening much as he takes a soothing nap while Yazmyne bushes the seed on his back. During the night, Yazmyne and her Pokemon sleep outdoors with Dante and Kakuna. Spinarak finds it difficult to sleep as a nocturnal Pokemon. Metapod and Kakuna get away from their trainers for a moment and use String Shot to tie themselves to trees. After a few moments, Metapod and Kazkuna close their eyes before they begin glowing. Spinarak awakens Yazmyne and Dante to the bright lights and Yazmyne can't help but scream as Spinarak craws on her face. Bulbasaur and Pidgey awaken too; they all see the bright lights. Metalpod and Kakuna shed their skin and evolve into Butterfree and Beedrill respectively. Upon evolution Butterfree and Beedrill fall back to their trainers, and Yazmyne remarks that Butterfree looks so beautiful. Pidgey, however, scoffs as she can no longer eat Caterpie. Major Events *Yazmyne's Caterpie evolves into Metapod and then into Butterfree *Dante's Weedle evolves into Kakuna and then into Beedrill *Metapod and Kakuna learn Harden *Yazmyne's Bulbasaur begins learning Razor Leaf Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Dante Pokemon *Bulbasaur (Yazmyne's) *Pidgey (Yazmyne's) *Spinarak (Yazmyne's) *Caterpie (Yazmyne's; evolves) *Metapod (Yazmyne's; newly evolved; evolves) *Butterfree (Yazmyne's; newly evolved) *Weedle (Dante's; evolves) *Kakuna (Dante's; newly evolved; evolves) *Beedrill (Dante's; newly evolved) *Bellsrpout (many) *Weepinbel (three) *Shroomish (many) *Paras (many) *Tangela (two) *Oddish (three) *Gloom (two) Category:Episodes Category:Battles Ablaze